The White Hands
by misselizabeth19
Summary: In the Dark Ages, Narnian Tribes were at the mercy of the Archenlanders. When a knight falls in love with a princess, they are forced to have an affair behind a loyal friend's back that could ruin the peace of an entire land. AU/ No incest
1. Prologue: The Raid

**Hi! Well I hope everyone had a nice Christmas. I was thinking about writing a story over the holidays and this came into my head. Just to let you know...this is total AU so any of the pairings aren't related. I don't do incest.**

_This is the Narnian legend of how a knight fell in love_

_with a princess during the Dark Ages of Narnia. Events in these times were often erased from all history books, as they people's pain and suffering were not to be relived _

_through the eyes of someone else._

_True, the Dark Ages were gruesome and bloody. It was when Narnia, or known as "Old Narnia", was a land divided into weak tribes at the collapse of the leader Aslan, who seemed to disappear from history itself. _

_Now the land and it's people_

_were at the mercy of the Archenlanders._

_Though legends have been past down from the human tongue, _

_which tells itself in many different ways than one,_

_one thing remains the same -_

_There is no happy ending._

XOXOXO

Edmund, like most boys in his time and age, were brought up to be like a savage.

He could hunt and skin a rabbit boneless and cut out it's heart and tongue. Since

the Archenlanders invaded, they wiped out all the talking animals in Old Narnia. Now the people were left to only hunt down the dumb ones for food; as survival was hard in these days.

Edmund's father, Alistair, was part of the alliance with the Narnian tribes. In difficult times, the Barons and Lords of the tribes came together to stop the Archenlanders from invading.

Tonight, all the men and their wives gathered in the old abandoned fortress which was used for the tribe meetings. The walls were caved in, almost like a faun's

home might have been. There was some old, ancient drawing on the wall of strange creatures that Edmund had never heard of before.

But talking creatures now remained meaningless myths and stories; no one ever spoke of the old days. But Edmund was fascinated by the unknown myths and stories of Narnia, particularly the fauns.

"Friends, look at us. We are divided and weak, just as the Archenlanders like us." Said the mighty voice of Alistair, who stood in front of the round table addressing everyone. Edmund sat in the back with the women, and watched his mother make a simple bracelet out of nettles.

"And who would be the king?" said Meccus, his greasy black hair pulled into braid.

"The strongest among us - Lord Peter."

The whole room fell silent, and the fire burned in the smoky coal pit. All eyes turned to a man barely older than eighteen; but had the presence of a great and noble leader. You could see it in his face - His blue eyes were filled with The Great Eastern Sea, the sparkling waters that flowed into Aslan's Country. His fair hair told that he was a true born leader of Narnian blood; and shall anyone try and proclaim leadership may they answer to The Lion himself.

Peter stood up, and held a piece of old parchment. You could notice his trembling lower lip; as he was clearly not one of a great speaker.

"We are here today to sign this treaty, that unites all the Narnian tribes as one," he said, "We will no longer let our Narnian blood be shed."

Some were still unconvinced, as choose to speak out than to listen:

"As Baron of Beruna, it is my duty to fight for my people. How do I know everyone else is willing to do the same?" sneered Meccus, talking a long drink out of his wine goblet.

"I sign this treaty because this place has not known unity since Aslan left," answered Peter and everyone became overcome by the Lion's name,

"And if you are willing to follow Meccus and making yourself slaves of Archenland, then by all means -"

Suddenly the main doors opened and the useless bickering stopped. One of the watchers outside came running in,

"They are here! The Archenlanders are here! They have weapons and torches!"

The doors were commanded to be shut at one, and everyone pushed the table which was once used for meals and drinks as a barrier. The fire was put out and a few of the women hide in the pit while the men were guarding.

"How did they know?" Alistair said lowly to Peter, their swords drawn. Meanwhile Edmund couldn't stand being held back, he wanted to help fight. He released himself from his mother's arms and ran beside his father.

"Edmund, what are you doing? Get back!" Alistair cried, as screams erupted outside with blasts of fire.

"I want to fight!"

Edmund's father put his free hand into his belt and pulled out a dagger,

"Here, take this. You must only use it for defense - Never for attack." Edmund took the knife into his hands and ran his finger along the blade. It was double edged with a leather grip and a gold gliding near the pommel - It was very nice indeed.

Just then Edmund's body was flown to the ground as the doors once again bolted open; this time with a dozen men with weapons and shields. His chest and ribs ached terribly. He noticed he had landed on an old trap door.

"Edmund!" called a familiar voice, that belonged to his beautiful mother - So beautiful but harm was like a wrath around her.

Her hand was stretched out for him to take it, but he knew the trapdoor would be safer. Edmund pulled himself down into the underground, where he could here blades rubbing against each other and truly terrible screams that would make your blood curdle.

Edmund didn't know how long he had been in the trapdoor; it felt almost like a prison. _Why didn't father let me fight? I know I could have... _he thought to himself. He wished he had took his mother's hand, at least he might have escaped. Now he was alone.

Edmund slowly lifted the door over his head; so he could look. Bodies lay everywhere in pools of blood. Some were headless and their bodies were tied on flagpoles. Everything was on fire, as if the world was a newly struck match. Maps and things burned, soon to be a pile of ash on the floor lying with the corpses. Edmund coughed his lungs up, searching for his father or someone to help him.

"Father?" No answer.

Then, he came across a body, that gently held onto a sword with no movement or life. His eyes were wide open as if he had seen his life flash before his eyes and a huge wound bleed on his stomach. Edmund couldn't believe it, he didn't believe it. Not his father. His father told him he would never die, until the Great Lion summoned him to his country. Was it all lies? How could Aslan be so cruel to take his father away from him?

He recognized more of the bodies, terror all over their faces. Now his heart pounded when he saw his mother's clothes burning; the loose flames curled while licking her skin. The bracelet was wrapped around her arm, while she was covered with scars and bruises. How could anyone do such a thing.

Edmund froze when he heard footsteps. He was sure he was utterly alone, and would probably die too. He lifted his dagger out of his pocket. It was the only item that remained untouched by the raid, as well as himself.

"Edmund?"

Edmund's heart lightened when he saw Peter and another knight, Eagon, running towards him. Edmund barely recognized Peter, he was so beaten and his face was blackened from smoke.

"Oh Edmund," Peter said, seeing all the dead bodies before his eyes, "I am so sorry."

"He is probably still in shock." Said Eagon, in his deep voice and heavy Northern Narnian accent.

"No doubt, the boy will never be able to forget this painful memory. But now, we must take the survivors back to Cair Paravel. I have strong feelings though, that the Archenlanders will be headed off that way."

Peter held Edmund in a tight embrace, but it made Edmund feel no better. He was lost of feeling, nothing seemed real anymore.

"In that matter, he best be off then," Eagon advised, "They will do the same to them as they have to us. Bring the boy with us."

XOXOXO

To the North, across the mountains the whole country of Archenland was in mourning for Queen Helen, the beloved wife of King Lune. Everyone wore black, like the deathly black rose. Her white skin was covered by a veil, and her long, dark eyelashes no longer battered and her whole face was motionless; as if she closed her eyes in deep sleep but never to wake up.

"She loved you so much Lucy."

Lucy stood in silence, the tips of her fingers chilled from the Northern wind of the Highland. She wanted to see what truly lay beyond the mountains, to get away from this place. Perhaps it was Aslan's Country; where your soul would be cleansed of sin and your heart to love for eternity. But a slip of his name, and you would regret it in vain; for it was forbidden. People were servants of the Mighty God above, and he condemned you to heaven or hell.

"Brenna, will I ever see her again?" Lucy asked, as the poor nurse wiped her eyes on her cloak. Brenna chocked and wrapped the child in her arms. It was only natural for a daughter to want to know where her mother ended upon after death.

"She is with God. You will see her again someday."

The drums slowed as the lady was put in her grave and tears were wept. Prayers were said to wish her peace and good fortune in the after life. Then a single rose was put on her rock to represent her beauty and pureness.

"Brenna, take Lucy back to the castle. tend to her and make sure she is looked after. She has experienced a great lose and thou needs time to grieve," said King Lune, watching the men with horses approach from the mountains, "I have duty to attend to."

"Yes," Brenna responded, doing a slight curtsey as her skirt flew up in ruffles in the wind, "Come Lucy."

Lucy walked back, sullen, but though felt no need for self pity.

XOXOXO

King Peter took the rest of his men to his home of Cair Paravel. It had been a long journey, but luckily their had been no surprise ambushes; though one of the horses fell ill and was left behind. That meant their was an extra load to be carried.

Edmund had never been to Cair Paravel before, but Peter had told him of a big castle with servants. Edmund just continued to walk, as if each step made it harder to live. Sometimes he'd try and trail off, but Peter kept such a close eye on him that it made it impossible.

They crossed the bridge over a small, narrow river with flowers growing on the river bed. Edmund didn't know how much seeing a flower could make him feel so happy. He also found moss growing on the bark of a tree interesting.

Now they were in the what looked like remains of a village. Houses were set on fire, and some were even completely destroyed leaving boulders and stones scattered across the plain. Some were even screaming and searching through piles of rubble for bodies.

It was like Edmund was reliving a nightmare all over again.

"Peter!" A woman with ebony hair and torn clothing ran, crying. Peter's eyes widened and held her in a tight embrace. It looked as if she was sobbing hard, and muffled sounds came from Peter's chest.

"Your husband?" he asked, her head still buried. She shook her head.

"Oh sister, I am so sorry."

"They came, setting everything on fire! The executions lasted a day, they made sport of us!"

"It looks as if they raided every settlement in the Northern part."

"Who is this?" She asked, turning her eyes to the small boy with dark brown hair wandering alone.

"That is Edmund. His parents were killed in the raid. We are the only family he has now, Susan."

The two siblings looked at him with sympathy. "Then I will raise him as my own." Susan said bravely, but the tears still falling.

She approached Edmund awkwardly, as if distancing herself because he was not one of them. Finally she put a hand on his shoulder,

"I have a son about you age."

Then a group of three boys came running from behind a broken fence. The one in the middle had a nasty grin on his face.

"Caspian, this is Edmund." Susan said, showing him off proudly to the boys.

"Well Edmund, come to play have you? What's that in your pocket, a knife? Ha, my father gave me a real sword, like the one's they use in battles." Caspian laughed and ran off.

Edmund kicked the gravel with his heels and stormed off. He would rather sleep in a barn than meet Caspian again.

XOXOXO

**So...what did you think? Reviews would be nice.**


	2. Roses With Thorns

**Hi guys. Sorry this took longer than I hoped to get up. I've made a few changes to the geography. Cair Paravel Castle is in the North bordering Archenland. The eastern sea is in the east. These changes were necessary. Thanks!**

It took Cair Paravel nearly ten years to rebuild. Peter still remained as King of the tribes, and the Archenlanders kept to the outskirts and didn't venture into unknown Narnian territory.

Edmund never slept in the barn, because he much preferred the comfort of the castle than to sleep with the pigs. Him and Caspian did get along quite well; though there were a few tempers when Caspian would talk about his sword.

Edmund had grown from a boy into a man, as well as becoming an exceptionally good swordsman (Peter had given him a sword, but he still had his dagger.) His dark hair was always untidy, it was useless to be ameliorated with. Some things were best just left they way they were.

Though he remained righteous, Edmund lost his faith in Aslan. Ever since that night, all those years ago, he couldn't forgive what had happened to his parents.

He didn't seek refugee in any religion.

He was sitting by the river, near the old, rotting, stone bridge. Some earthly, green moss was growing up the arch of the bridge; that formed an almost tranquil painting of the blend of cool, rich colours. The earth's soil was soft and damp on the riverbeds, like a wet marsh; where the flowers were still planted in their roots.

A few years ago, he had aimlessly discovered that the river started further in a spring filled with rocks.

Edmund brought his book of_ Old Narnian Fairy-tale_s; which he was simply delighted to find a collection of myths in the library at Cair Paravel Castle. It was published many years ago by someone named Tumnus the Faun.

"Hey Ed, there you are!" called a much older Caspian; short of breath from running.

His gray eyes were silvery in the white, glossy light, Strands of golden hairs stuck to his sweaty forehead.

"Oh don't tell me, I forgot to empty the bucket or something." Edmund remembered, feeling quite rash. Susan would not be happy with him.

"Nah, I found something. You have to see it." Caspian said eagerly, a huge grin stretching from ear to ear.

He looked as if he was a child who got to play with their first wooden sword.

Edmund got up from his spot and shook the dirt off the back of his trousers.

"What is it?" he asked, truly interested. He followed Caspian down a path that was headed east from the village.

Caspian kept shouting things like "Almost there," and "You are going to love it."

He seemed quite fond of where they were going.

They ended up in some forest with many lakes and trees. It was like he had stepped into another world, from the common village life.

A stone wall appeared, with a borderline of ivy running up the vine through the old cracks in the foundation.

Caspian bent down and lifted his fingers under a trapdoor, disguised under decaying roots and crunchy, dry leaves; the kind you find in the late autumn just before the winter comes.

"This what you dragged me here for?" Edmund said, almost disbelievingly, "To look at an old trap door?"

The truth was that, Edmund was still tormented by his past. It probably mixed in with his emotions when he remembered something from such a bitter memory. And how could you trust trap doors anyways? You never knew where you were going to end up.

"Well do you know where it goes?" Caspian asked, as he pulled himself in. Edmund didn't know how Caspian could be so reckless sometimes, actually let's change that thought - _all_ the time.

"One day I am going to end up getting myself killed," Edmund whispered to the great oak tree. It didn't feel right to abuse the quiet sanctuary. That was what thoughts were for; only for yourself to hear.

With this fresh in his mind, Edmund hoisted himself in (With the book held awkwardly in one hand. As he felt himself getting lower, he could feel his skin go clammy and the sweat sticking to his clothes. It was humid underground.

"Just drop." Shouted Caspian below. Edmund released his fingers and felt himself land on a pile of hay. Bits of golden straw clung to his clothes and in his hair. He jumped off the hay bundle onto the hard floor.

"I always knew this place was built on old foundation," explained Caspian, whipping a damp sweat from his upper brow, "Interesting place isn't it?"

The concrete walls echoed, and the small, dark alcoves that hide the lurking secrets within the room. The hot air steamed through the chamber, making it feel like a hellfire.

"Who do you think lived here?" Edmund asked, airing his damp shirt, while part of the tunic stuck to his sticky chest. He saw the furniture in the corner; an old wooden table and a vase.

Someone had been down here.

"No idea."

He thought maybe some animals lived down here; after-all it was very appropriate for a dwarves' home.

There was even more.

Caspian showed Edmund some treasure hidden in the alcoves. Truth was, it wouldn't have been worth much. Some rusty gold and necklaces missing jewels.

Further in came a narrow tunnel, and it became surprisingly cold. The tunnel wasn't visible at the end, so Caspian grabbed a lighted torch from a torch holder. Edmund's dark pupils contracted as a wave of sizzling light hit him.

"Caspian, where does this lead too?"

Caspian waved the torch in front of his face, "You'll see. It's only a little further down."

Edmund's legs began shivering, as he noticed his feet were splashing through cold puddles of water. He clutched his book tightly in his hands as he dangled his way out of delicate and white, lacy cob webs.

With the torch lit, the two boys could see winding stairs.

"Follow the stairs up," Caspian told Edmund, "We're almost there."

As they descended up the stairs, there was more natural light coming through. The spiral stair-case took them to a door.

Caspian left the torch in a torch holder and put his warm hands on the knob and opened it.

"Here we are."

Edmund starred in surprise as he walked into a small, empty broom cupboard.

"Don't you see, it leads into the castle," Caspian said, sounding quite impressed by his recent discovery, "Don't worry, no one ever comes to this part of the castle. I am sure there are lots more entrances to passages and secret places."

"Who else knows about this?" Edmund asked, breathing steadily against the sealed wall.

"Nobody."

"Good."

"Where have you boys been? You have been missing for half an hour!" screeched Susan, hands on hips with a very tight expression on her soft face. She was a woman of beauty and made you feel like you were falling in love with a goddess with one single glance at her.

Her dark, brown hair was falling down her back in small, tight curls. Two pins parted the top half of her hair in place. Rather than a wondrous goddess, she was acting with a very over protective mother.

"Well?" She demanded, waiting for a response.

_Sorry Susan, we were finding old and secret tunnels that lead to the castle _

Edmund recited in his head. Somehow he thought he shouldn't tell Susan about that. She would never allow them to wander off by themselves again. And she really did have good reason too. What mother wouldn't be terrified?

"I am sorry mother, we didn't go far off." Caspian lied. He wasn't going to admit to anything either.

Susan's blue eyes widened.

"Do you not realize what is happening here? We are at war. Going off into anywhere outside the village is considered unsafe!" huffing, she continued on, "If you were seen by someone, you could have been-"

"-Relax sister. They are only boys and it is natural for them to be adventurous and wild." said King Peter, walking into the Throne Room, unnoticed until he spoke.

He wore his long, special navy robes. Smiling, he put his hands on Edmund's shoulders.

"I am sure you remember me when mother told me off."

Susan folded her arms and chewed her lip. She didn't like to be made a fool of.

"They should know better." She hissed through her grinding teeth. She never forgot the birth-order of the family she was born into; as the oldest, it was in her nature to feel over-protective.

She respected her lineage more than her position at court.

"I would trust Edmund with me life. He is the most honest man I know."

Edmund tried to remain subtle, but it was hard when somebody favored you rather than blood. It somehow made you feel like dirty water, mixed with the wrong things.

He knew Caspian was sick with jealousy. He did understand this really. Blood was thicker than water after all.

"Now, sister, I must take these boys with me."

"Where?" Susan piped.

"There is a meeting in the great hall. I need all my best knights there."

This idea didn't appeal to Susan, but she let them go anyway. Meanwhile Edmund was very happy that the passage remained unknown to anyone else.

He knew he'd be have plenty of adventures in there.

XOXOXO

A rose's delicate petals lay on a large stone; covered in frost. It's thrones draped silver icicles like a curtain; dangling gracefully. Beside it, a woman in a blue shall lay on the frosty grass, though her body heat developed a fresh pool of water from the melting ice.

She remembered the day her mother was buried here. Tears and ashes were in her memory; the rest remained smoke.

"What on earth are you doing out here?"

"I am sorry Brenna. I only came to mourn my mother."

Brenna, with wrinkles carven in her skin and the skin under her eyes like dry riverbeds, sighed,

"Lucy, what is the matter?"

Lucy wrapped the turquoise wool shall over her shoulders. The nippy wind was blowing bits of reddish strands of hair in her face.

Losing her mother at such a young age, Lucy had naturally become close to Brenna, her child nurse.

She had grown up in a world where men were dominative; using women as their cattle to trade with as their pleasure. She knew what her fate was in this life; marry a decent man, look after the children, and die when old.

Yet somehow it being laid right in front of you was much more scary.

"You need rest for when your betrothed sees you." Brenna said.

Lucy closed her eyes and breathed. Tears came to her eyes and she couldn't blink them back. They slowly feel down her cheeks, and the salty taste on her lips.

"Brenna, what do you think is out there?" Lucy asked, sniffling.

Brenna seemed mildly surprised by her question.

"Old Narnia, other lands. A place full of evil and grief."

"Someday I'll see it." Lucy promised to herself quietly.

"Dear child, you place is here, with Rilian."

She could not expect Brenna to understand; being so conservative and practical. No one would understand unless they were in her position.

Lucy went back to the castle with Brenna while the tears dried on her face. She could see it was nearly dusk; the shadows hitting the trees that were scattered across the land like rocks were in an ocean. Their bare branches were covered in frost.

The town of Anvard was built around a huge wall made out of boulders and elbow grease. These walls only felt like a prison to Lucy. But the people were friendly enough and she did have luxuries that most didn't have.

_So what is it that I want?..._

Upon arriving at the castle, Lucy had heard that her father wished to speak to her. Brenna said she would get her bath ready. Lucy was certain it would be a restless and painful night before her wedding. Tomorrow, she would be locked in her husband's arms under the covers, while the pain only ate at her heart.

"Your majesty."

The light in the Throne Room was lit by the waxing moon in the clear, opaque night sky. King Lune sat in his golden chair, running his fingers over his grey beard. To his right, a bald, beefy man with a scar running down the left of his right face grinned.

"Daughter," King Lune, the dullness drowned in his voice, "Thou has come to inform thy of recent events. Thou is sending Rilian to the border to take care of some Narnian rebels."

"What does that mean?" Lucy blurted. She became self consciously aware of Rilian's close eye on her, as if he was studying what lay under her dress.

"It means," King Lune continued, rubbing his fingers together and sighing, "That the wedding has been delayed until Rilian returns."

Lucy opened her lips, but felt strained to move them. Her whole body was in shock, as she tried to move her fingertips.

"Rilian, thou will be grieved by your absence as she yearns for you."

Rilian, still grinning, approached Lucy, becoming uncomfortably close together. As Rilian breathed heavily, Lucy could smell the alcohol in his breath. He must have been celebrating.

"Until I return," he whispered in her ear, slurring every letter, "Do not forget me."

He caressed a finger down her wide forehead, narrowing to her long, pointed chin. Lucy turned away from the gesture, feeling disgusted. She wanted nothing more than to be away from him; away from his reach.

Rilian left the room, having the feeling that his betrothed would miss him desperately. King Lune did not seem bothered by the way he handled his precious daughter.

"You may leave." He dismissed calmly. Lucy curtseyed and left. How could a daughter feel so betrayed by her own father?

He had given up her life, and was to give her virginity up to a man she could not stand.

Lucy returned to the room, now feeling quite relieved, and told Brenna of the news. Brenna did not know of Lucy's true feelings, so she was naturally quite bereaved. Lucy was comforting Brenna, as she wept in sympathy for Lucy. After all, a wedding was the most special day of a girl's life.

After her ladies undressed her, Lucy said she did not wish for a bath and wanted to be alone. She gently knotted her fingers through her long braid. Lucy never thought of herself as beautiful. Yes, she was not ugly, but very plain. Her mother was very beautiful, with her golden hair. Her scarlet, corpulent lips would leave a scar on your mouth; her little kisses would make you fall in love with her.

That was how her father feel in love with her; for her immaculate beauty. It didn't matter that she was poor. But how one's heart could be blinded by such grace and exquisiteness. After sleeping next to someone, you find out who they truly are. If their heart is made out of love or their actions are driven by passion or jealousy. If they want you or your power.

Those were the terms that defined non-conditonal love.

She knew her mother died with a bad heart. Her father knew of her disgrace, but he still felt her in a way that she would never return back to him.

Lucy climbed into the silk sheets in her night gown; hemmed with lace. Her skin felt soft against the material, but her eyes still itched. Tears fell again, hard and prickly. Her fingers brushed them away.

After they undressed her, Lucy told them she wished to be alone. As she snuck her lean body under the covers, the silk mattress. She cried and would not let her father marry if she could help it.

Lucy knew that she had to do something. If not, she would spent forever in a bind of unhappiness.

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! Yes, Caspian is blond in this so please just try and picture a blond Caspian. And Rilian is pretty gross. Just to let you know, I may not be able to update for over a week. It's just I have a test to study for, but I'll do my best.**


	3. Edmund's Assignment

**Hi everyone. Oh my gosh, I really do apologize for updating so late! I got my laptop taken away for a week (thanks to my wonderfully kind sister) and I had an I had an exam and a science lab to write up so that took most of my time. Anyways, this probably isn't the best chapter ever, but I didn't want to make you guys wait to long. As always, thanks so much for the reviews! Oh wow, this is a long ramble of words...**

"My lord, what is your plan?"

The two men stood in the large room; the moonlight shining silvery strands of light through the windows from the opaque night sky. The moon watched over Anvard; one side exposed while the rest was hidden by the nighttime shadows. The metallic, blue floor glittered like individual tiny seashells.

"I want the castle, Sirius," Seethed the King, pacing endlessly around the circumference of the bordered blue tiles, "I am not becoming any stronger."

King Lune's most faithful advisor followed behind him around the room, but as if an invisible force penetrated him from being able to stand by the King's side. He looked like a dog on a leash.

"Then we will crush them with maximum force-"

"-Our numbers need to be refreshed. Thy can only send a few men, but Peter will not be a problem. He will not want to see his people suffer and die again."

Sirius's emerald eyes widened as the King stopped his footsteps and finally took a moment to look into the dark sky.

"An invasion?"

"If they corporate. I want slaves, young ones; their future here. Narnia will not be able to multiply without the women, and Peter and his men will finally seek sense. He will give up his kingdom once he knows how his hold on it is useless. If not, get Rilian to crush them all."

Sirius kneeled on one knee, with his metal sword in his belt. He took the King's hand. A kiss on the hand meant a promise; a promise that could not be broken.

"I will not fail you this time, my lord." The advisor whispered, through his tongue.

"I have no doubt, that thee will regain repentance, but with God's healing. Now, ride among the mountains and the hills of Keltia on the border. Be scarce and be ready."

Sirius bide goodbye to the King, unknowing what would happen to him if he failed the King's orders.

King Line watched his rally of men ride away to the land of Narnia; with carts and wagons to bring back his new slaves. King Lune ruled with a philosophy like a chessboard. One move and you were out. He only had a few more pieces left on the chessboard now.

XOXOXO

Back at Cair Paravel Castle, over looking the mountains, the Great Hall was filled with the Lords of Narnia. The last meeting they had had all together was when the raid happened in Cavan. Many of the Lords and Barons were now opposed to the idea of being united. But it seemed through thoughtful convincing they had decided to come.

Edmund and Caspian followed Peter to where the Peter's other knights sat. The rest of the tribes were seated in the middle of the room like a big audience.

"What is this?" Caspian whispered to Edmund as they took their seats.

Caspian had only been to a few gatherings since he was elected Governor of Cair Paravel. He wasn't one for sitting down and listening the other people's problems. Last time, he had a farmer debate about his cows going mad and acting like horses. So, naturally, Caspian despised the councils.

"I don't know." Edmund whispered back and became distracted when his eyes meet with a very familiar person. He recognized those coal black eyes anywhere.

Edmund remembered Meccus from the raid; his oily black long braid now cut. Meccus gave Edmund a rather funny look and returned to talking with Duke Seamus of The Western Woods.

"Welcome, as we meet again. Now have the good men of Beruna come to join us?"

The Lord of Beruna, who was in fact Meccus, looked rather unsettled.

"And what happened the last time we followed you Peter? We had a surprise attack and we were nearly all killed."

The men who obviously supported Meccus clapped and cheered, while the others booed in protest. Now the noise from the room was absorbed through the thick, plastered stone walls.

Things really got out of hand when some people started standing from their seats. It was like a debate at the council that had gone bad.

"Quiet!"

Edmund's cheeks were turning red with anger. Just the disrespect they were showing Peter made him angry.

_He is their king. They should show him a decency of respect!_

Caspian looked at Edmund like he had gone mad, but luckily Peter gave Edmund a sigh of relief that he himself didn't have to interject.

Meccus was the only one who remained standing, looking bold.

"Well this never gets old, does it? You by Peter's side, ready to defend him."

"I make it my habit to follow no one," Edmund replied,

"Besides, Peter rescued me from that place when I was a boy. You ran with the rest of them. So you can understand when I think of kings, I think of him, and when I think of cowards-"

"-Oh stop this now. We need to get rid of the useless bickering if we are going to stand together." Peter said sharply, little bits of golden hairs sticking to his damp forehead.

"A few weeks ago, when only just discovered some spies near the border. Now who else would come up from the mountains? If they are watching us, then they will know what we are doing and that will make us completely vulnerable."

"What do you suggest then?" A baron asked.

Peter then took out his sword. It was simply beautiful: It had a scarlet leather grip with a pommel of a lion's head. The blade was long with a gold inlay. On one side, it read a message that could only be read by ancient tongue.

"I am sending three Lords and four of their knights to ride out to the mountains, to see what our neighbors are planning. If they are getting ready for an attack, we will know."

"And you will be leading this then?" Meccus asked.

"Not me," Peter said smiling and turned to his right, "Edmund."

He held up his sword and gestured Edmund to take it. Edmund looked around the room, bewildered.

_Me?_ He thought. _Peter wants me to go?_

Soon everyone started clapping their hands together and the noises came. Edmund became overwhelmed as he grabbed the sword from Peter; but Peter had never looked so happy in his life.

But the happiness was not to last.

"How can you send him? He is only a boy!." Meccus cried, "It will be like leading a pack of wolves."

"I am ready." Edmund said bravely, and the announcement even surprised himself.

"And no doubt he is," Peter said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "For he is strong and I would trust him with my very life."

From the corner of his eye, Edmund saw Caspian, looking rather disheartened. Caspian wasn't one to get all emotional; except when it came between the love of his uncle.

A pang of guilt hit Edmund and he suddenly felt nauseous.

Peter had made the decision that they would ride out at dawn, to get an early start. The lords and barons were made as guests in the castle and were given chambers for their stay.

Caspian had gone to bed silently that night. He was chosen to go on the journey as well. Edmund had tried letting go of some of the tension, but Caspian didn't want to hear any of it; and made it very clear he was still hurt from Peter's choice.

Now Edmund was headed back to his own bed chamber. Walking down the hall allowed the dark to play tricks on his mind. Shadows began to form real shapes, and the wave of the orange candle light soon sizzled to nothing.

He realized he had just walked by Peter's private study when he heard muffled voices. He knew the door wasn't fully closed, because bits of escaped white light was coming from the wooden door.

Edmund, curious, but knew he shouldn't be wandering in the halls at night, pressed his ear on the cool feeling on the smooth oak and listened:

"-He can't!"

It was Susan, crying.

"Sister, please." Peter begged. She had her back turned to him and he was trying very awkwardly to put his arms around her, to comfort her.

"He'll want to prove himself," Susan whimpered, her eyes puffy and hands trembling, "He thinks he is so much braver than he really is."

"Why are you saying this?" Peter asked, sitting on the edge of his desk and folding his arms together.

Edmund was quite stunned. He knew Susan might be worried, at least, but now she was trying to stop him from going. It didn't seem fair. Why did she not want him to go?

"He'll want to prove himself and end up get killed," Susan started off, pulling a handkerchief from her pocket in her night robe, "He's just like his father."

"Caspian is a sensible boy." Peter said gently.

Wait..._Caspian_? So Susan wasn't actually worried about Edmund at all. It did seem like a relief, in a way. But he felt angry about it. Caspian wasn't the one leading a potentially dangerous mission with an unfathomable outcome.

Susan nodded and collapsed into Peter's chest and started weeping again.

"I don't want to loose him. I _can't_ loose him."

He decided he should leave before anyone saw him; it would be awful if they knew he was secretly watching them.

The next morning, the castle woke up to an early start. Edmund spent most of the morning packing bits of dried meat and salted veal for his journey and a few blankets that Susan had lent him. He generally wanted to pack light. Only necessary things, like food, water, and some cover-up for the night. He was sure he wouldn't have time to read any books of fairy-tales along the way.

Outside, the horses were untied from the stables. The other two lords who were coming on the journey was Duke Seamus and Meccus. Edmund wasn't particularly thrilled about this choice. Apparently Duke Seamus was quite good at geography, which Edmund was not so he relied on his map.

Meccus was boasting about his armor to the knights, which he had apparently got made from the finest tailor in Beruna. Edmund thought his armor was quite descent enough, which he wore over his over his black cotton tunic under his dusted green over-tunic.

"How are you feeling?" Eagon asked in his deep voice, already mounted on his horse. His beefy neck was covered by his navy collar.

"Good." Edmund nodded, but not really sure if that was true or not. He suddenly became very distracted when he saw Caspian, along with Susan and Peter.

"Be careful." Susan chocked, trying not to cry and took Caspian's hands.

"Mother, I'll be fine." he said, trying hard not to be angry with her. He briefly kissed her on the cheek before she let go of his hands.

Edmund said goodbye as well. He wasn't good at long term farewells, but tried to sound as comforting as possible, especially to Susan who was nearly in tears before they left.

Peter told Edmund not to take any short cuts. Edmund didn't really get this, but he told Peter he wouldn't.

The fifteen men saddled on their horses finally left and Edmund was in the front leading. He hoped they wouldn't run into any storms on the way, or their enemies.

XOXOXO

Princess Lucy of Archenland leaned against the balcony that lead out from her bed chamber; the cool wind whipping her face and making her cheeks red and her fingertips numb from the cold. The thick, grey clouds lingered in the sky like an omen for her unhappiness. She would now spend her days here; anxious for Rilian's return.

Below, the little busy town of Anvard continued it's daily life; some barely making enough to feed their families. It saddened Lucy to see how little some had, and in such a gated and intimate community such as Anvard there could be poverty completely ignored.

She had tried explaining this to her father once, but he didn't listen nor care. She never spoke of it again afterwards.

In her light blue blouse and skirt embroidered with flowers, she could feel the goosebumps rising on her arms and legs through her flimsy clothing material.

She liked feeling like this; so exposed and free. It felt so natural and fresh, like she was a tree being planted in the earth's soil.

She left the balcony and decided to sit at her vanity. The mirror she looked into had cracks and brown spots; that made looking into it made your face seem distorted from the big crack that ran through the middle.

Today, her hair was pinned up in elaborate curls, that framed her heart shape face. Her ladies had been practicing different elegant hair styles for her wedding, which was still intended to happen. Lucy didn't like being pampered, it was to much work and it didn't make her feel any prettier.

On her old wooden vanity was a tube of red lipstick. It was for formal events only and Lucy avoided wearing makeup altogether. She preferred the natural, light pink colour of her lips, and even sometimes a nude shade.

She decided to fish through her drawers. She didn't have many belongings she kept, just a few antiques.

But in the back of her top left drawer she found a piece of paper, tied with a ribbon.

Lucy thought for her moment: Why was a letter in her drawer?

She contemplated whether she should open it. It didn't have a name on it or anything; it was just blank.

"Well, it is not addressed to me, but not to anyone else either," she told her herself and pulled the ribbon with her fingers delicately and the crumpled paper unraveled itself.

There was a poem written in beautiful handwritings, with the "L" curved at the top in a loop. She read what it said.

_What ever dyes, was not mixt equally;_

_It our two loves be one, or, thou and I_

_Love so alike, that none can slacken, none can die._

In the left corner, it said "For You." Lucy had no idea who wrote this, but the poem was simply beautiful. And it suddenly lit a lightbulb in her mind. Although this poem meant love, she saw it as words of wisdom. Why should she stay here with Rilian? Shouldn't she live the way she wanted too?

She was going to run away.

Lucy quickly grabbed her bag that fastened around her shoulders and sat at her waist. She packed a few things, and the poem was one of them. She didn't know why, but she knew she shouldn't pack it. In one of her drawers she found her cordial. Her mother gave it to her when she was very young. It was a bottle with a special juice that could heal any injury, even near death ones. It was a beautiful crystal bottle with a red beaded edge. It was carried in a small leather pouch and had a golden chain to be worn around your neck.

Lucy felt it might be necessary as she was traveling by herself.

"Lucy?" a voice crept through the door and Lucy quickly dropped her beg and hide it behind the vanity.

"Hi Brenna." She said calmly, but her whole body was shaking all over.

Brenna didn't seem suspicious but not that she needed to be, or had Lucy made it obvious that she was going to run away?

"Dinner is almost ready," Brenna told her, eying the large room, with it's golden wallpaper. Lucy nodded and muttered a quick thanks.

Brenna strayed at the door for a few moments.

"Are you alright?"

Brenna was quite concerned about Lucy. She thought Rilian leaving had immensely impacted Lucy's behavior.

"Brenna, I am fine, really." Lucy responded, trying to sound convincing enough. She obviously had because Brenna finally left. Lucy grabbed her black cloak which she rarely used in her dressing room. If she was going to go without being unseen, she had disguise herself.

Before pulling the hood up, she pulled her hair back so it wouldn't get in her face.

Quietly now, she snuck down the halls. She didn't run into anyone, because she took the back staircase that nobody ever used. Not even the guards knew about this secret way.

This lead to a back door to the garden, which would have been more colourful if it wasn't the time of year where everything was covered in frost and soon in a thick white blanket.

Lucy made her way inconspicuous through the market as "herself" but because she was in disguise, she was constantly hassled by locals to buy their products. Lucy did buy some food and didn't want to make it look to obvious like she was smuggling it behind her cloak, so she carried the food in her hands and then hide it in her bag when no one was looking.

As the day was soon turning into night, stalls were being closed but some kept theirs open to earn extra money. She walked by many interesting stalls, and she smiled to herself when she saw children having fun making necklaces out of beads.

Lucy did become interested when she saw a blacksmith's stall. In Archenland, it was considered an insult for a woman to buy a sword. God did not want woman to be violent.

_I will need something to defend myself _she thought.

As she walked over to the blacksmith, she lowered her voice and folded her arms across her chest not to draw attention to her lady features.

The man working at the stall didn't seem to notice the stranger covered in the black cloak.

Lucy coughed as she pretended she was looking at all the different swords on display.

"What?" he said grumpily, "Can't you see we're closed."

Lucy hadn't even seen the sign, but didn't have time for goodly manners.

"I'd like to buy a sword," she said, quite dryly and it made her throat itch, "...please."

The stall keeper was in no mood to be softened with kind words, so he immediately got to business.

"What one?"

Lucy's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

The blacksmith looked like he had been told a very bad joke.

"What kind of sword do you want?" he snapped, putting his stubby, sausage hands on his hips.

Lucy blanked out and all she could think was There are different _swords_?

She hesitated, being a typical woman who knew nothing about swords or amour.

"That one, please." she said in that same voice, pointing to a sword that had a large pommel and thin blade.

_I may as well choose something light._

"Ah, the Claymore. A wise choice. It's blade is sharp enough to cut through any sort of flesh, thick or thin." The blacksmith said, licking his lips together and running his finger down the blade with his hairy fingers.

"Five shillings." he barked.

Lucy happily handed him the money in return for the sword, which wasn't easy to carry at all. It weighed her down and it looked very awkward walking like a hunch back.

Finally she found a place where they sold sword belts and purchased one.

Now she only had one thing left to do - Escape through the gates.


	4. Author's Note!

Hi everyone, I am sure you have been wondering if I have completely abandoned this story. Well the answer is, no I haven't. This past year has been unbelievably busy, much more than I expected, and that ultimately left very little time to write a fan fiction. I am very happy to say that I will be rewriting this story – to fix up some plot holes that I before hadn't taken consideration too. Hopefully this new version (as it remains as a very similar structure) will be much better. I hope to have the first chapter done by the end of February – yes it may seem long, but I do have exams to study for and I want to make sure the story is prepared. Thank you so much to those who have been reviewing my story, it means so much to me! Thank you.


End file.
